Zeren in Peril
|gold reward = |type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Zeren in Peril is a quest available to be initiated in Fort Zeren, during the quest "Crossroads." The Vestige, choosing to battle in Fort Zeren instead of in the Dockyards, must aid Darj the Hunter in its defense against the Daggerfall Covenant. Background I've made my decision. I'm standing with Darj the Hunter and the defending Fort Zeren. I must head out into the courtyard and prepare for battle. Quick wlkthrough #Defend Fort Zeren #Close Portals: 0/5 #*''Hint: Invaders Arrive through Portals'' #Find Denskar and Littrek #Defend Denskar and Littrek #Talk to Aera Earth-Turner #Kill the Covenant General #*''Hint: Close the Master Portal'' #Talk to Darj the Hunter Walkthrough The quest begins once the Vestige speak with Darj the Hunter. "Your choice must have been hard. May Shor watch over Rana and the warriors on the docks." :Where do you want me? "I want you between the Covenant attackers and the refugees. The Covenant is here. They'll strike at any moment." ::I'm willing, Darj. "You have the heart of Ysgramor. Go out into the courtyard and help the Pact soldiers. You've seen more combat than those milk drinkers. Show them what you know." :::The Covenant won't know what hit them. "Head into the fort. Defend it from Covenant attackers. Kyne watch your hide, friend." The Vestige must exit the Fort Zeren Keep and unto the courtyard, where they will witness the Covenant invasion taking place. The goal at this time would be to close portals opened by Covenant Incendiaries that will appear once approached. The portals are closed by simply defeating the enemies that maintain them. After closing the last portal, Darj the Hunter appears, telling the Vestige that Denskar and Littrek are in danger. Finding them and saving them becomes a priority. They will battle several Covenant soldiers near the stairs of the eastern gate. After aiding Denskar and Littrek, the Vestige must seek out Aera Earth-Turner, whom is located under a tower along with Eiman and Molla. "Glad to see you. I came to be with my men. The Daggers almost had us. Go. Darj has need of you." :Where did he go? "He went to the keep. Said something about a 'master portal' opening at its heart. A Covenant general is coming through." "Please. Don't let Darj down, not after all he's done for us." As Aera directed, the Vestige must enter Fort Zeren Manor, located at the southernmost end of the fort; there, they must aid Darj the Hunter in battle against General Emax. After the battle is won, Darj tells the Vestige to meet him back at the keep for a debriefing. "Ysgramor's heir indeed! Thank you, my friend." :We've won the day? "Damn their hides, yes! Fort Zeren is still in Pact hands. The refugees wouldn't have made it without you. I hate to think what must have happened at the docks." Reward *73–302 * Trivia *This will complete the Dhalmora objective. Journal Bugs *Despite Centurion Mobareed's declaration at the end of the quest that Captain Rana has died, she can still be interacted with at Bal Foyen Dockyards. ru:Зерен в осаде fr:Menace sur Zeren Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Bal Foyen Quests Category:Online: Bal Foyen Side Quests